Joyeux Noël
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: Dis maman.. tu nous racontes une histoire ?   Une histoire mon chéri ? D'accord mais une seule...   Bien.. Et quelle sorte d'histoire voulez-vous ce soir ?   Une histoire avec plein de magie...   … et un sapin de Noël...   … et des amoureux...   … et un chat !  Une simple histoire de Noël. /No Slash/


Oulalalal! J'ai oublié l'introduction, le disclaimer et out le blablabla !

Alors voilà un nouveau petit OS écrit à Noël et que je vous publie que maintenant car elle vient tout juste d'être corrigé ! (merci à ma bêta)

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Harry et Draco appartiennent bien évidemment à JK Rowling (je n'imagine même pas créer un jour de tels personnages ;))

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Dis maman.. tu nous racontes une histoire ? »

« Une histoire mon chéri ? D'accord mais une seule... »

La mère borda ses deux enfants avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil installé depuis peu dans la chambre. Voilà quelques jours, son mari était rentré d'une brocante avec une trouvaille ''des plus fantastiques'', un vieux siège décrépit, déclarant que ça ferait bien dans la chambre des enfants et qu'ils pourraient enfin s'asseoir correctement quand ils liraient des histoires aux enfants. La femme sourit en se rappelant le travail qu'elle avait effectué sur ce fauteuil pour le rendre convenable puis reporta son attention sur ses enfants, deux jumeaux, deux parfaits jumeaux.

« Bien.. Et quelle sorte d'histoire voulez-vous ce soir ? »

« Une histoire avec plein de magie... »

« … et un sapin de Noël... »

« … et des amoureux... »

« … et un chat ! »

Voilà la nouvelle lubie de ces deux petits monstres : depuis peu ils avaient pris pour habitude de finir les phrase de leur frère, et, fait étonnant, jamais ils ne disaient une chose que l'autre ne pensait.

« De la magie, bien... alors... »

La mère pris une voix douce et grave, sa voix de conteuse et commença son récit...

« Il était une fois... »

§§§

_« _… un sorcier maléfique qui décida de conquérir le monde des humains. Sorciers ou Moldus, il les dominerait tous, alors il commença à former une armée, une grande et très puissante armée... »

Un léger rire provenant du couloir fait s'interrompre le conteur. Une homme à la chevelure blonde apparaît dans l'encadré de la porte qui reste toujours ouverte, quelque soit l'heure de la nuit. Un sourire étire ses lèvres quand il s'adresse aux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Encore cette histoire ? Ne l'avez-vous pas déjà assez entendue ? »

Les enfants, bien emmitouflés dans leur couverture tirent la langue à leur père, avant de l'ignorer et de se tourner vers le deuxième adulte de la pièce, attendant manifestement la suite de l'histoire. Ne se faisant pas prier, le conteur continue son récit, comme si aucune interruption n'était advenue. Seul son regard, maintenant plongé dans les yeux gris acier de l'autre, démontre qu'il a bien pris connaissance de sa présence.

« .. Une armée si puissante que presque personne ne pouvait lui résister. Seul un grand mage à la longue barbe blanche avait une chance. Alors dès qu'il le put il forma sa propre armée...

« Et les gentils combattirent les méchants, et ils gagnèrent et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur jours.., la voix de Draco laisse poindre un léger amusement puis il finit dans un murmure que seul Harry peut entendre,... enfin ça... il faudra attendre quelques années avant de pouvoir l'assurer ! »

Alors que ses enfants et Harry le sermonnaient, chacun à sa façon, pour oser gâcher _leur_ histoire, Draco sourit de nouveau. Il ne comprendrait jamais l'intérêt qu'avaient ses enfants à réentendre sans cesse cette histoire. Ils étaient trop jeune pour comprendre que le conteur était le personnage principal, alors ils n'y portaient même pas un intérêt humain ou.. historique.. ou encore quelque chose d'autre.. Non ils aimaient juste ''la façon dont Harry raconte cette histoire en particulier'', et ça il avait du mal à l'imaginer, mais bon, ce n'étaient que des enfants. Pour couper court aux protestations qui ne cessent pas, il regarde sa montre et..

« Ooh ! Mais quelle horreur ! Il est déjà si tard... Bientôt ce sera l'heure de passer pour le Père Noël... Mais si vous ne dormez pas... Comment fera-t-il pour déposer vos cadeaux au pieds de vos lits ? »

Et comme tous les ans, la magie opèrent. Les enfants, dans des exclamations étouffées, rejoignent leur lit aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent, délaissant le conteur et son histoire. Celui-ci se lève et sort de la chambre dans une tirade dramatique.

« Bien ! Je vois.. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous quitte ! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour entendre la fin, jamais je ne vous pardonnerez de m'avoir abandonné pour le Père Noël ! »

Et, sur ces mots et après un dernier sourire adressé aux enfants, il éteint la lumière de la chambre d'un simple mouvement de la main et sort dans le couloir, laissant la porte ouverte ''pour que le Père Noël puisse entrer dans la chambre sans faire de bruit''.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Draco pour voir sur son visage une grimace expectative inscrite.

« Un jour tu les traumatiseras.. ils se sentiront obligés de choisir entre toi et le Père Noël, et ils ne sauront pas quoi faire. »

Harry laisse échapper un rire tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers le salon. C'était leur petit rituel de Noël. Voilà quatre ans qu'il passait la même journée avec Draco et les enfants chaque jour de réveillon, quatre ans que la soirée finissait toujours de la même manière pour les enfants, quatre ans que Draco lui répétait cette phrase, et quatre ans qu'Harry lui répondait toujours la même chose.

« Ce jour là Draco, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter... C'est qu'ils ne croiront plus au Père Noël ! »

Ils entrent dans le salon au moment où Harry finit sa phrase. Et comme tous les ans, ce dernier reste bluffé face aux décorations de la pièce. Chaque année, tandis qu'Harry part coucher les enfants, Draco décore la pièce de bougies flottantes, de guirlandes volantes, de mini-sapins pour le lever des enfants le lendemain. Cette année, il a même ajouté un léger tapis de neige, qui grâce à il ne savait quel sort, recouvre toute la pièce et ne fond pas malgré la chaleur qui règne dans la pièce.

« Waoh ! Tu t'es surpassé cette année... C'est superbe Draco ! »

Harry regrette immédiatement ses paroles quand il voit le sourire suffisant qui commence à se former sur le visage du blond.

« Superbe ? Bien évidemment que c'est superbe.C'est de moi qu'on parle là. Je suis superbe donc ma décoration ne peut être que superbe ! »

La réplique dite sur un ton pompeux, accompagnée du visage sérieux de son hôte, fait éclater le brun de rire. L'arrogance de Draco fait partie des choses qui n'ont pas changées depuis Poudlard. La guerre faisant naître son lot de souffrance, de peur et de morts, des alliances improbables s'étaient formées à la mort de Voldemort. Ainsi, quelques années plus tôt, par un concours de circonstances, Harry et Draco avaient été obligés de coopérer. Le premier, médicomage depuis peu, avait été appelé en urgence sur le terrain, un groupe d'aurors s'étant fait piéger par un groupe de néo-mangemorts. Parmi ces aurors, Draco Malfoy, nouvelle recrue de l'année, était gravement brûlé. Après de nombreuses heures à s'ignorer, à s'injurier mutuellement, à continuer de se détester, ils avaient fini par remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'au collège, et une amitié avait fini par se développer. Mais malgré tous les changements positifs opérés en Draco Malfoy, son arrogance n'avait jamais lâché prise, au grand damne d'Harry et de ses collègues de travail.

« Café ? »

La voix du blond retentit de la cuisine, et, du canapé où il est installé, Harry lui répond positivement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco revient avec des tasses fumantes et remplies de café bien noir.

« Tu restes dormir ce soir ? »

Il n'y a aucune ambiguïté derrière cette question. Juste la proposition, d'un ami à un autre, de finir la soirée ensemble.

« Les enfants aimeraient vraiment tu sais ? Se réveiller et avoir leur _tonton_ Harry présent au petit-déjeuner... », continue-t-il.

« Merci Draco.. mais

« …''je préfère rentrer chez moi'' ! »

Draco pousse un soupir.

« Je sais je sais, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer n'est-ce pas ? Je ne mens pas quand je dis que les enfants aimeraient vraiment t'avoir à la maison demain matin. Et j'aimerais que tu restes pour une fois. »

Il s'avance un peu plus vers Harry, le regarde dans les yeux et prend un air sérieux.

« Harry... combien de temps vas-tu refuser nos invitations ? Je ne parle pas que de moi. Hermione et Ron, Ginny et Blaise, Neville et Lavande, Luna et Thomas.. tu refuses toujours de rester la nuit. Que gagnes-tu à rentrer et rester seul dans ton appartement ? Tu ne retrouves personne là-bas. Tu n'as même pas un chat ou un hibou qui t'attend. Personne. Reste pour une fois. »

L'homme en face de lui détourne le regard après quelques secondes de silence. Il ne peut pas affronter le reproche qu'il voit briller dans les yeux de Draco. Comment lui expliquer qu'il ne veut ... non qu'il ne peut pas rester. Comment lui expliquer quelque chose que lui-même ne comprenait pas ? A chaque fois qu'on lui proposait de rester, il sentait la panique l'envahir et le besoin irrésistible de fuir. De rentrer chez lui. Et de s'enfermer pour ne réapparaître que le lendemain.

« Draco... n'insiste pas... je t'en prie. »

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi ! Explique-toi pour une fois ! Explique-nous ! On te voit partir à chaque soirée, sans jamais comprendre pourquoi, sans jamais comprendre ce qui t'empêche de rester. Alors dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi. »

« Draco... S'il te plaît... Ne gâche pas notre soirée de Noël pour ça... S'il te plaît »

Plus que la supplique, c'est l'éclair de détresse qu'il voit dans le regard de son ami qui empêche Draco de continuer sur sa lancée. Il ne se l'est jamais expliqué, mais plus que pour quiconque, il n'a jamais supporté de voir les yeux d'Harry se remplir de larmes, de souffrance ou tout autre sentiment négatif. Il aime le voir sourire. Il aime la petite étincelle qui brille dans ses pupilles quand il ri. Il aime le voir heureux. Peut-être parce qu'il estime que l'homme devant lui a déjà trop souffert, qu'il mérite une vie sans horreur, sans mort, sans destruction. Alors il abandonne le combat, se jurant d'y revenir plus tard, un autre jour, et se contente d'offrir un sourire d'excuse à l'autre.

« Désolé. Oublie ça. Tu as raison, n'en parlons pas ce soir. »

Cette fois, c'est un soulagement bien visible qui s'exprime sur le visage d'Harry, et Draco ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, stupidement heureux de ne plus le voir souffrir. Les dernières minutes réellement oubliées, la fin de soirée passe tranquillement ponctuée de rires, larmes de joie et de bonheur partagé, simplement par le fait d'être ensemble. Et quand minuit sonne, annonçant le début d'un nouveau jour, Harry se lève et se dirige vers le manteau suspendu un peu plus loin, près de la porte d'entrée. Résigné, Draco le regarde faire et s'apprête à se lever pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Mais en ce nouveau 25 décembre, la magie de Noël agissant avec 4 ans de retard, le brun se contente de récupérer un petit paquet dans la poche droite de sa veste avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le canapé. Machinalement, il rallume le feu de cheminée, sans prendre la peine de sortir sa baguette, et tend le paquet à Draco.

« Joyeux Noël, Draco. »

Le blond, une lueur stupéfaite dans les yeux, prend le petit cadeau. Plus qu'étonné, il reste silencieux quelques secondes durant, son regard allant du cadeau au visage d'Harry et inversement, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Puis, il finit par briser le silence qui s'était imposé.

« N'étais-tu pas censé m'offrir ce cadeau demain ? Quand tout les autres seront là ? »

Tandis qu'il prononce ces phrases, Draco défait délicatement l'emballage pour découvrir un petit écrin rouge. Il lève un regard étonné -encore- sur Harry, une multitude de questions au bord des lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

La voix du brun l'interrompt avant qu'il ne puisse formuler la moindre idée.

« Je voulais te l'offrir en privé... Ouvre-le. »

Et Draco obéit, dans un silence respectueux, avec une lenteur presque désespérante, il soulève le couvercle de cette petite boîte. Il y découvre un anneau. Un unique et simple anneau d'argent. Un sourire fleurit doucement sur ses lèvres.

« Tu l'avais remarqué. »

Il y avait quelques mois de cela, pendant un voyage de deux jours à Paris, lors duquel tout leur groupe d'amis avait inauguré le nouvel hôtel de Pansy, Draco avait aperçu cet anneau dans la devanture d'un bijoutier. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était détaché du groupe pour s'arrêter devant le bijou. Il avait un il ne savait quoi qui l'attirait, qui l'empêchait de détourner son regard. Absolument pas riche en parures, ou en diamants, il ne pouvait imaginer un anneau plus simple. Et pourtant, il avait éprouvé cette envie irrésistible de l'acheter. Mais, les choses étant telles qu'elles sont, Pansy, remarquant son arrêt l'avait appelé à quelques mètres de là, et il avait rejoint le groupe. Se disant qu'il reviendrait l'acheter plus tard. Mais plus tard n'était jamais arrivé, leur voyage s'était terminé, et il n'y avait plus pensé. Jusqu'à maintenant. Passant l'anneau à son doigt, Draco interroge Harry.

« Quand ? »

« Juste avant de partir. Je me suis éclipsé pendant que vous enregistriez les bagages. J'ai demandé à Hermione de me couvrir, lui expliquant que j'avais un dernier achat à acheter. »

Il se souvient effectivement avoir remarqué son absence. Mais quand il en avait fait la remarque à Hermione, celle-ci lui avait expliqué qu'Harry était parti chercher quelque chose qu'il avait oublié à l'hôtel. Sur le coup, il avait pensé que c'était totalement inutile. Après tout, s'il leur manquait quelque chose il suffirait de le faire remarquer à Pansy qui leur renverrait par hibou, puis il s'était rappelé qu'on parlait d'Harry... et qu'Harry ne faisait jamais les choses comme les autres. Et il s'était désintéressé du fait.

« Mais comment... comment as-tu su pour l'anneau ? »

Il se haït pour l'émotion qui transperçait dans sa voix. C'est avec un sourire fier qu'Harry lui répond :

« Un coup de chance je dois l'avouer. Ce jour-là, j'ai juste fait attention à me rappeler le nom de la boutique, me disant que si quelque chose t'avait intéressé je le reconnaîtrait. Quelle surprise quand je suis arrivé devant la vitre et que je n'ai rien vu d'exceptionnel digne de Draco Malfoy. J'ai d'abord pensé que tu avais eu le temps de venir l'acheter, mais quand j'ai questionné le vendeur il m'a informé que personne n'avait apporté d'attention aux bijoux de sa vitrine depuis le jour précédent. J'étais prêt à lancer je ne sais quel sort inutile pour essayer de savoir ce que tu avais aimer, quand le patron est sorti de l'arrière-boutique pour m'annoncer qu'il savait ce que je cherchais. Et voilà. »

L'émotion de retrouver cet anneau passée, le blond se sent stupidement heureux de savoir tout le mal qu'Harry s'est donné pour l'acheter, il allait le remercier quand un détail attire son attention.

« Attends... Il savait ce que tu cherchais ? Comment ça il savait ? »

Le rire d'Harry lui répond, avant qu'il ne reprenne son récit.

« Je lui ai posé la même question. Et il m'a simplement dit que le groupe que nous formions avec les autres ne passait pas inaperçu, qu'il t'avait vu poser un regard insistant sur l'anneau et enfin qu'il m'avait reconnu comme étant un membre du groupe. Rien de magique, juste de l'observation bien placée de la part d'un commerçant. »

Draco jette un regard plus qu'étonné -encore un- à l'homme qui lui fait face. Et c'est comme ça qu'il remarque la lueur de gène dans son regard fuyant, la légère couleur rosée sur ses joues.

« J'ai aussi fait des recherches.. sur l'anneau je veux dire. J'ai été étonné que tu le remarques, lui parmi tant d'autres, alors j'en ai parlé à Hermione. Et quand je lui ai montré, elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Draco... cet anneau.. il est magique... Et d'après ce que j'en ai appris ces dernières semaines, il a longtemps appartenu à ta famille. »

« L'anneau a appartenu à ma famille ? »

Question stupide, typique du syndrome du perroquet. Il n'attend d'ailleurs pas de réponse de la part d'Harry. En y songeant, ce n'est après tout pas si étonnant. Après la Grande Guerre, le nom de sa famille avait perdu toute prestance, ainsi que nombreux autre noms de familles de ''sang pur'', et ils avaient chèrement payé le prix de leur allégeance à Voldemort : nombres de leurs affaires avaient été réquisitionnées par le Ministère avant d'être revendues aux enchères. Il n'était donc pas si étonnant que l'une d'entre elle se soit retrouvée perdu sur le marché moldu. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il porte sur son index une partie de ce qui leur avait été arraché. Observant d'un peu plus près le bijou, il se promet d'en parler à sa mère dès qu'il la revoit. Il se rend compte soudain des larmes qui embuent ses yeux, de sa vision trouble. Dans un geste rapide, il fait disparaître toutes traces de ces perles d'eau salée, un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Jamais. Et surtout pas pour un cadeau. Un Malfoy est fier, remercie pour le présent et sourit. Et Draco est un Malfoy, il allait donc remercier, dignement.

_« Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Nan j'déconne ! Merci vieux t'es l'meilleur ! –' (craquage psychologique de l'auteure... les partiels c'est mauvais pour la santé)_

_« Merci Harry, vraiment .. ca me touche... Si si... Vraiment..._

_L'auteure étant incapable de décrire correctement cette scène, il a été décidé, d'un commun accord avec la bêta, de faire une légère ellipse de quelques minutes dans l'histoire._

La soirée se termine, et les voilà tout deux devant la porte d'entrée, Harry prêt à repartir, Draco observant en silence ce dernier. Il a toujours détesté ces moments : ceux où les gens se quittent, même s'il sait qu'il va bientôt les revoir, il n'aime les départs, il ne les a jamais aimé. Déjà petit, quand sa mère venait lui dire bonne nuit alors qu'il était dans son lit, il n'aimait pas ça. Et le départ, définitif et imprévu, de son amant il y a quelques années n'avait pas arrangé les choses : cette peur de l'abandon, cette peur viscérale lui broie les tripes à chaque au revoir.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester dormir ? »

Un dernier essai. On ne sait jamais. Noël est une période de miracle. Et peut-être que cette fois, Harry remarquerait sa souffrance, sa peine, son désespoir, peut-être que cette fois, il restera. Pour les enfants. Et pour lui.

En réalité, c'est seulement qu'il ne veut pas rester seul. Qu'il en a marre de se coucher dans ce lit froid toutes les nuits, de se réveiller dans une maison vide de vie autre que la sienne et celle des enfants. Alors s'il pouvait rester, seulement cette nuit. Seulement pour une nuit.

« S'il te plaît Harry... s'il te plaît.. reste. »

Il ne reconnaît pas sa voix, pas plus qu'il ne se reconnaît dans ses gestes. Il venait de s'accrocher au brun, l'enlaçant de dos, plaquant son front entre ses deux omoplates, resserrant son étreinte jusqu'à empêcher Harry de respirer.

« Je t'en prie... Juste ce soir... Je ne te demande rien de plus. »

Est-ce réellement la magie de Noël qui fit changer d'avis Harry se soir là ? Ou seulement le ton si désespéré de Draco ? Ou encore son étreinte ? Eux-mêmes ne le sauront sûrement jamais, mais en ce 25 décembre, à minuit passé, Harry, après s'être dégagé des bras du blond, repose son manteau dans l'entrée, se tourne vers l'autre, lui sourit et dans un murmure accepte de rester.

§§§

« … cette soirée fut la première d'une longue série. Le lendemain, les enfants se sont réveillés avec l'odeur du chocolat chaud qui planait dans la maison, et, quand ils se sont dirigés vers la cuisine, ils ont croisé leur conteur préféré, qui peu à peu, s'installa chez eux. Personne ne peut dire s'ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, mais de nombreux beaux jours sont nés sous le toit de cette maison. »

La femme, lentement, rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés pour raconter son histoire. Après quelques secondes, elle se réhabitua à la pénombre partielle de la pièce. Sans un bruit, elle se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la refermer derrière elle, elle jeta un dernier regard sur ses deux jumeaux qui dormaient... ou du moins le croyait elle jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix alourdie par le sommeil lui demande :

« Dis-maman, et le chat ? »

* * *

Voilà!

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

A bientôt!


End file.
